Elliott Mitoa
Elliott Mitoa, also known as (マエコ Maeko), is a fictional character created by Maruko Jinko in the Crystal Jewels series owned by Demogames and GameguysShigeru, Toya (2000, September 16). Gameguys/demogames. Retrieved from http://shigerublogs.com/gameguysdemogames-buisness. His first appearance is the first video game of the'' Crystal Jewels''Crystal Jewels (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels franchise, also appearing in Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. As of the side games, Elliott appears in the Trading Card Game, the Crystal Jewels Tournament series, CrystalZenis Power UpZ, Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, Crystal Jewels Pictogram, Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Crystal Jewels Channel, Crystal Jewels Free!, and Crystal Jewels Z Battle. In the anime series, he appears in all sagas of the main Crystal Jewels''Crystal Jewels (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://allanimefandoms.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels series, and as well as ''Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies series, Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures series and Crystal Jewels Zenerations series. As of his potrayals of the manga, Elliott also appears in Crystal Jewels Adventures and its sequels, Crystal Jewels: Kouchu's Quest''Crystal Jewels:Kouchu's Quest (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:_Kouchu%27s_Quest, ''Crystal Jewels MiniZ''Crystal Jewels MiniZ(2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:_MiniZ, ''Roaracryst Tales, LeLeLa!, Crystal Jewels ★ Journey, Crystal Jewels PoPo Adventures, and Crystal Jewels GT and Crystal Jewels Eclispe Battles. In most of the media, he is defined as a gay character, especially in the anime adaption of the manga, where he take Kouchu Misako to be his lover. Elliott appears in Crystal Jewels 150, Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl, Crystal Jewels Stories (reference), Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst, Crystal Jewels Go!, Crystal Jewels Chronicles,'' Crystal Jewels X'', Let's Play Crystal Jewels!, Crystal Jewels 3 the manga, and Crystal Jewels Quest. In the franchise, Demogames rated Elliott Mitoa #3 on the "Best Crystal Brawler characters You Love To Meet", However, his ambiguous sexual preference has become one of the game's most controversial themes with several writers commenting on whether the game does a good job in explaining his personality. The character is the first LGBT character in the Crystal Jewels franchise introduced in Game Series I. Elliott Mitoa also appeared in the Shogumon episode, " Psychology Technology", and the Etes episode, "The Web-Psyche". Creation and Design The character is based on the unnamed boy character in the Gameslash publication, Crystal Monsters magazine. He appears on Issue #30 that was published on May of 1989. Maruko Jinko, the creator of the Crystal Jewels series was interested into creating the character, because he is "kind" and "playful". He borrowed the character from the magazine and he wanted to name the character. He named the character Maeko. Maeko, the name which comes from “Honest Child”Maruko Jinko named the character, "Maeko" because he said that he was a clever and unique child and the player's honest and favorite friend., is designed by Ashigo Midori and finalized by Zeturi Kanori. Maeko wears a sky-blue short-sleeved polo shirt and blue shorts with blue and black shoes. Maeko have short black hair and black eyes. His design was changed in Game Series IV, with long-sleeve purple polo-shirt and black pants, purple and white shoes and has bigger hair. Maeko has brown eyes instead of remaining black. During the localization for the North American audiences, Maeko changes to Elliott Mitoa because Jinko thinks the name would be benefit with the character in the English localization and his surname, Mitoa from Japanese 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" combined with 人 (to) meaning "person", along with (a). In the anime, Garuko Joshida initially overseen Elliott's design, and his iris increased in 3 Farko Arc, even more in Advanced Adventure. In The Dancer's life"The Dancer's Life." Crystal Jewels:Brawler's Quest, season 12 Episode 10, 8 August. 2003. episode, Elliott's second outfit was revealed before the Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½ came out. When Joshida retires from continuing to design characters for the series, at the end of Advanced Adventure, Hidoshi Shayama, a designer since Season 13 (which he took Garuko Joshida's place after he retires to start designing series Dungeon Explores) replaces Joshida and design the characters for the No Quitting!! Series and the design remained the same for Mega Companions, Super! On Life! and Garnet and Turquoise. Elliott has larger brown irises in No Quitting!!, and he recieve a small decrease of his eyes in Moon Blade. In The Shield of the Hero series, Elliott received another increase of the brown irises. In Crystal Jewels Zenerations, Elliott was designed by Toshida Orobusa. In the localization of the United States, Jinko decided to "put him in United Kingdom" and make him British, lightheartedly attributing Elliott's nationality to his original outfit. In Japanese, he shares the voice actor, Rebi Ushaki , with Kouchu from the Original Series, but since Kouchu got a new voice actor for the 3 Farko Arc series, Ushaki voiced Elliott alone until the end of the Advanced Adventure series. Rebi Ushaki stated that she is interested with the character in the series that she would keep track of his appearances in movies, manga, games, and merchandises. After Rebi Ushaki stopped voicing Elliott for retiring, Asai Midora took over for the remainder of the series to voice Elliott, including his appearance in Crystal Jewels Zenerations. Satoshi Shigaki voices Maeko in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, and Fushigo Idohiro voiced him in Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures. Ashiga Sayaka voiced him in the Shield of the Hero series. Yukisha Shayama voiced Maeko in the Shogumon episode, "Psychology Technology", and Rikasha Garisumata voiced him in the Etes episode, "Web-Psyche" In the English version, he is voiced by Isobel FoxIsobel Fox. (1993, May) Interview with the Characters from Crystal Jewels.Interview https://www.GMG.com/isobel_fox. Retrieved from http://www.url.com for the first 16 seasons. Fox said that she did a character analusis on Elliott because she enjoyed voicing him. After Fox was retiring in Season 16, then Ewan KellyKelly Ewan. (2013, May) Interview with the Characters from Crystal Jewels.Interview .https://www.GMG.com/. Retrieved from http://www.url.com for the remainder of the series, including the Crystal Jewels Zenerations series. Ryan KelbyRyan Kebly. (2013, May) Interview with the Characters from Crystal Jewels.Interview .https://www.GMG.com/. Retrieved from http://www.url.com also voiced the character on Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies. Kate Ukona (voiced Kouchu in the main series) also voiced Elliott in the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures series. In the Shield of the Hero series, he is voiced by Alice Kelly. In the Shogumon episode, "Psychology Technology", he is voiced by Victoria Matters. In the Etes episode, "Web-Psyche", he is voiced by Ashley Wars. Family His mother, Krista MitoaElliott's mother and father calls Elliott "Naughty Elliott" to describe Elliott's delinquent behavior. and his father, Romayne MitoaElliott's mother and father calls Elliott "Naughty Elliott" to describe Elliott's delinquent behavior., both takes good care of Elliott and his siblings. Jinko stated that his father died of cancer at age 32 when he is asked why Elliott's father is not in the sceneJinko, Maruko. Interview (Crystal Jewels video games interview) (Character of the Day:Elliott Mitoa). By Maruko Jinko. Winter 1999.. Elliott and his half-sister Martha spent a lot of time together while their father was alive and see each other from time to time. She is 7 years older than him. And Elliott and his half-brother Tylar spent a lot of time together while their father was alive but contact dwindled after that. He is 5 years older than him. Elliott and his sister, Rica, 3 years older than him, never got along or act like aquaintances. In the Crystal Jewels Anime Adventures manga, Elliott never had siblings and his father is alive, but rejects his sexuality and he and Kisho Misako, Kouchu's father, prevents both of them from seeing each other again. Appearances In the video games In Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced, Elliott appears to be a Expert Crystal Brawler. In Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, he appears to be the player's best friend since their childhood. He is the person who sended the player the map of Jarbon, and teaches him the basics of becoming the Crystal Brawler and gives good advice. It has been revealed that he is also a genius and a young scientist learned from his father. enjoys fighting, cookery and dancing. After the player wins, Elliott is going to congratulate the player by challenging him into a machine containing the player's Crystal Monsters to test their abilities to defeat Devil J. In Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½, and the remakes of Crystal Jewels 3, Elliott appears enabled to brawl for the main character. His team always consist of Snakedragon, Aerotic, Spikefist, Hyseno, and Pionchamp, all ranging from Level 50 through Level 100. He can be found on the top of the Battle Channel as a last character to brawl on Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. In Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, he can be found as one of the Crystal Brawlers in a Battle Circle. As of the side games, Elliott appears in the Trading Card Game, as one of the aide cards. He appears in the Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette, and roaracryst pack, Crystal Jewels 3 oack, Crystal Jewels Advanced pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½ pack, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom pack. In the Crystal Jewels Tournament series, Elliott appears to be one of the selectable playable characters and one of the Challenge Crystal Brawlers. Elliott's Crystal Monsters to battle are Kungbat, Spikefist, Thunderbuzz, Champchamp, and Shelding. All Level 50 Crystal Monsters are Level 100 in expert mode. Elliott's only CrystalZeni game appearance is Power UpZ. When the player is Level 50, Elliott can be an unlocked card to summon many powers. Elliott holds grass, psychic, fire, water, and fighting powers. Elliott appears as a non-playable character in Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars and Crystal Jewels Pictogram. In Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, Elliott shows up his puzzle for the player to solve for the Challenge and Hard modes. In the Crystal Jewels Pictogram, Elliott appeara in puzzles "Everyone", " The Guys are Around", and "Best Crystal Brawl". In Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl, Elliott appears as the player's aide. However, Elliott can be the player's aide according to the connection, he is unavailable offline. He is available at Level 25.He also appears in Story Mode and Challenge Mode in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies. In the story mode, it was revealed that he lives in a middle class neighbourhood. His father passed away 8 years ago, leaving his mother, a junior manager Krista, to look after him. Elliott goes to Erinsborough School. He loves his teacher Mr Hodgson but hates Miss Duffy whose interests include wearing really smelly pullovers. Elliott appears in the Crystal Jewels Channel apps and appears on Crysrak Jewels Bowling, Crystal Jewels Volleyball, Crystal Jewels Tennis, Crystal Jewels Soccer, and Crystal Jewels Boxing. He appears as a non-playable character again in Crystal Jewels Free!. He can be found as a battle request in Solver City and he can be fought with a same set of Crystal Monsters as he has in the games. In Crystal Jewels Z Battle, He can be found as a battle request in Mountain Mook and he can be fought with a same set of Crystal Monsters as he has in the games.Eventually, the player arrives at Mt. Solber and challenges Elliott, identified only as a Crystal Brawler. If defeated, Elliott vanishes from Mt. Solber, and returns every time the Elite Four is defeated again by the player of Z Battle. In the anime Elliott appears in the main Crystal Jewels series"The Guys are Around." Crystal Jewels: Original Series, season 1 Episode 26, 8 March. 1993.. In the main series, he is Kouchu's admirable best friend since their childhood and joined Shari and Dustin in their jobs sometimes. Elliott and Kouchu are more cooperative to each other, especially they enjoy dancing, and hanging out with each other. Their best episodes are Elliott and Kouchu:Great Partners in Recital, Maeko and Kouchu:Great Partners in Action (banned from the North American airlines), and Elliott and Kouchu:Great Partners in Brawl. The writer of the series, Asuko Amanda stated that Elliott has feelings for Kouchu, and he admire him so much. Elliott also appears in the movies, including Crystal Jewels:Three Powers, Crystal Jewels:The Silver Power, Crystal Jewels:2000, Crystal Jewels:Shuriken and the Jewels, Crystal Jewels:Time, Crystal Jewels:Next Generation, and Crystal Jewels:Destruction of the Orb. In The Shield of the Hero series, like the anime series, Elliott shares partnership with Kouchu, which he travels with Kouchu and helps him revive Dysenoid with a green ore. Kouchu also has a common relationship with his close childhood best friend Elliott Mitoa. Although they became a couple in the Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest manga. Although in "The Dancer's Life""The Dancer's Life." Crystal Jewels:Brawler's Quest, season 12 Episode 10, 8 August. 2003., Elliott decided to share his feelings for Kouchu, and he accepted it, however, he cannot be Elliott's love partner. In Maeko and Kouchu! Great Partners in Action" マエコとコウチュ！偉大なパートナーたちの行動！." Crystal Jewels, 1725, 8 Aug. 2003., Elliott and Kouchu pretends to be a couple to get the police gang and their Crystal Monsters out of the hotel. In the Moon Blade saga, he has a major crush on Topaz, one of the Gemu Swimming brothers of Ruby and Emerald, and decided to take swimming classes taught by him. It was reciprocated as of "Maeko Wants Love". Elliott also appears in the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures episodes, including Rowdy Roaracryst"Rowdy Roaracryst." Crystal Jewels Battle Adventure, episode 2, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc, 16 Nov. 2000., Calling all Crystal Brawlers"Calling All Crystal Brawlers." Crystal Jewels Battle Adventure, episode 19, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc, 25 Jan. 2002., Show the Pride Spirit"Show the Pride Spirit!" Crystal Jewels Battle Adventure, episode 19, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc, 5 July 2002., Selling Sakuro"Selling Sakuro." Crystal Jewels Battle Adventure, episode 23, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc, 14 Sept. 2002., and The Maruka Mansion"The Maruka Mansion." Crystal Jewels Battle Adventure, episode 26, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc, 2 Jan. 2003.. Although it is an alternative plot, according to the Japanese dub, he claimed that he is in a relationship with actor Rike Sky. Elliott and Time Sky both are close to each other and their partnership gets tough just like he and Kouchu were together. In Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures episode, Rowdy Roaracryst, Elliott was one of the Crystal Brawlers, along with Ralph, Chris, and Isabella to help Roaracryst save his family from a terrible crisis destroying their habitat. Elliott is the main character in The Maruka Mansion, which the Marukas sneaks into his house and causes mischief. He has an attitude like Kouchu, and he is loyal to friends. In Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Elliott appears in several episodes, including Brawl 50"Brawl 50." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, season 2 Episode 14. Gameguys and Demogames Animations Inc, Brawl 51"Brawl 51." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, season 2 Episode 15. Gameguys and Demogames Animations, Brawl 52"Brawl 52." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, season 2 Episode 16, Brawl 75"Brawl 75." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, season 3 Episode 3. Gameguys and Demogames Animation, Brawl 93"Brawl 93." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 3 Episode 21. Gameguys and Demogames Animations, Brawl 94"Brawl 94." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 3 Episode 22. Gameguys and Demogames Animations, Brawl 95"Brawl 95." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 3 Episode 23. Gameguys and Demogames Animations, Brawl 96"Brawl 96." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 3 Episode 24. Gameguys and Demogames Animations, Brawl 125"Brawl 125." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 17. Gameguys and Demogames Animations"Brawl 126." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 18. Gameguys and Demogames Animations"Brawl 127." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 19. Gameguys and Demogames Animations"Brawl 128." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 20. Gameguys and Demogames Animations"Brawl 129." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 21. Gameguys and Demogames Animations-Brawl 130"Brawl 130." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 21. Gameguys and Demogames Animations, Brawl 143"Brawl 143." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 35. Gameguys and Demogames Animations and Brawl 144"Brawl 144." Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Season 4 Episode 36. Gameguys and Demogames Animations . He is an openly gay male character, who is seen to be in a relationship with Jimmy. Earlier in the series, Jimmy broke up with him because he have taken advantage of him. Eventually, he grew another relationship with Kevin Myers, a Crystal Monster artist and a mentor of Useo Buraru. In the Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies episodes, Elliott helps Useo and his crew save the Crystal World from Master Z, which his quest for Hunter Grai is to capture all the Crystal Balls in order to save the world. Elliott barely joined Useo and his friends and his brother, Tureko Buraru in their quest to save the Crystal World. In Crystal Jewels Zenerations, Elliott made an appearance on several episodes, including Entry II"Entry II." Crystal Jewels Zenerations, episode 13, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc., The Souls Just Arrived"The Souls Just Arrived." Crystal Jewels Zenerations, episode 19, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc., Thunderai's Legacy"Thunderai's Legacy." Crystal Jewels Zenerations, episode 29, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc., and History of Marc"History of Marc." Crystal Jewels Zenerations, episode 33, TyataTV Animations Gameguys Inc.. He is currently single. His most recent romance was with a journalist called Barrington Gareth Allan, who was 20 years older than him. They broke up because Barrington felt smothered by Elliott's generosity. In Entry II, Elliott first met Barri and fell in love with him.Later, in the episode, when Barri is in trouble and was held by the Furious Seven, Elliott saves Barri and ends up sharing his feelings to him, and he accepted it. In The Souls Just Arrived, Elliott helps with Shari, Ryan, and Lucy gather all the souls to save Marc from death. In Thunderai's Legacy, Barri and Elliott were spending time together until Elliott dissapears to the Thunderai Tower to get Thunderai a favor. After helping Thunderai gathering the missing scrolls, Barri decided to end up an relationship with Elliott because he have broken his promise to make love. Elliott make his latest appearance in the episode, History of Marc. Elliott was one of Marc's victiims for the missing shield. When the shield is revealed, Elliott was freed from hostage from Marc's henchmen. In other media In the manga Elliott also appears in Crystal Jewels Adventures and its sequels. Unlike most of his counterparts, he is straight and has an unnamed girlfriend. He owns a Hyseno, Tencoat and Eartho. He is a smart and clever "genius" and has Shari as his mentor and his master with Dustin Withness. Elliott makes an appearance in Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest''Crystal Jewels:Kouchu's Quest (2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:_Kouchu%27s_Quest. He is an gay character who admires Kouchu. Elliott told Kouchu that he is gay and became his romance partner within a "love-rival" of Shauna Genga. Elliott and Shauna gave Kouchu a dilemma of choosing between the two characters. However, towards the last volume, Kouchu chose Elliott over Shauna, and Elliott's parents forced him to move with them. In couple more years later, Kouchu flies to another region in order to visit Elliott again and live with him. Aguru Orisubama, creator of the manga series, stated that Elliott and Kouchu was his favorite couple in the Crystal Jewels franchise. Elliott also made a brief appearance in ''Crystal Jewels MiniZ''Crystal Jewels MiniZ(2016, October 10). Retrieved December 4, 2018, from https://wikifanona.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Jewels:_MiniZ. He appeared in several chapters of the manga. When Daigo and his friends first met Elliott, he is curious to teach them the move, Web Beam for the Power Roaracryst. Elliott spended at least 5 days teaching Roaracryst the move. Elliott is also a genius and a technical assistance. During the battle with Devil J in the ''Crystal Jewels 2 arc, Elliott was one of the Brawlers who are under control by Hunter Grai. Furthermore in the series, Elliott appears to be general. The Elliott in Roaracryst Tales is similar to the one in the anime. Elliott appears in couple chapters of the LeLeLa! series, and that Elliott is similar to the one in the video games. Elliott's first appearance was the chapter in Volume 1 The Eyes Can't Refuse, and has an interest in Satoshi. Elliott is known as Maeko Mitoa in the series, and he owns a Snakerie and an Electrobee so far. Maeko is also close friends with the Kouchu Aoi from the video games. In the end of the series'', Elliott is 16 years old. The Elliott in Crystal Jewels ★ Journey and Crystal Jewels PoPo Adventures is similar to the one from the video games. Elliott grew up in a middle class neighbourhood. After his father died when he was young, he was raised by his mother. Elliott in Crystal Jewels GT is similar to the one in the anime. Elliott Mitoa is a 20-year-old health centre receptionist who enjoys painting, eating out and camping. He is energetic and giving, but can also be very lazy and a bit cowardly. In Crystal Jewels Eclispe Battles, Elliott is called "Miso". In the beginning of the series, Initially, Miso's secret is his homosexuality. However, Miso seems to be the "enemy" of Evan, who haves people who has an interest on the one of the same sex. In this series, Miso owns a Snakedragon. In the end of the series, he is 16.Elliott appears in Crystal Jewels 150, and this Elliott is based on the video games. He owns a Snakedragon, Snakerie, Hyseno, and Aerotic. Elliott in Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl is based on the one in the video games. He owns a Snakerie, Hyseno, Spikefist, and Tencoat (female).Elliott is referred to in Crystal Jewels Stories. He is referred to in the chapter "Sludger Screws Up", and again in "Ninecoat's Nothing But A Fowler!". In "Sludger Screws Up", Roaracryst stated, "a gay Crystal Brawler would have to own that Hyseno", referring to Elliott's homosexuality and him having an Hyseno in the games. But that was edited in the english publication to "a strong Crystal Brawler would have to own that Hyseno". In "Ninecoat's Nothing But A Fowler", there was two references of Elliott. One involves Ninecoat wearing an outfit similar to Elliott's when he is doing a pride march, and one that involves Mouselette saying, "Call the Crystal Brawler from Justpip Town! I'm sure he gots an strong Crystal Monster", either referring to Elliott or Kouchu. In Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst, Elliott's counterpart is Midori Asaki. He owns a Snakerie and two Snakedragons. In Crystal Jewels Go!, Elliott made an appearance based on the video games. There's something ambiguous about him, perhaps it's his friendly demeanor or perhaps it's simply his good looks. But nonetheless, people tend to stay on his good side, while awkwardly avoid talking about his past. In Crystal Jewels Chronicles, Elliott is based on the one in the games, and in '' Crystal Jewels X'', his counterpart is Wally Oldbury.Wally Oldbury is a 15-year-old teenager who enjoys swimming, cookery and glamping. He is brave and loveable, but can also be very standoffish and a bit selfish. The Elliott in Let's Play Crystal Jewels! is similar to the one in the video games. Elliott's appearance in Crystal Jewels 3 the manga is based on the video games. Elliott also appears in Crystal Jewels Quest ''with a Snakedragon. In other books Elliott appears in the ''Crystal Jewels Journey books, which is similar to the anime. In the books, he gained responsibilities and was learning a lot of new skills. After an astonishing adventure, he is discovering hidden secrets in a wild world. But with his capability and honesty, there's nothing to stop him from going beyond expectations. He could quickly become a person of (great) importance.In Kouchu and Roaracryst, Elliott is loosely based on the anime. Although unlike the anime and the video games, he has a careful and calm father. It seems that Elliott and Kouchu's friendship is much stronger than the anime series. Elliott made an appearance in Crystal Jewels Brawl, and he is based on his video game counterpart. But only time will tell; he is currently having fun with friends. He feels like there's more people to meet in this world. Luckily he has wise teachers and great friends to support him. He ended up with little money due to poor economic circumstances. Elliott was also referred in The Censorship of Sexuality in North American Audiences. The book stated, "The biggest contributing factor is censorship by Japanese studios and American networks. Censorship in this case can be cutting funding for an anime after backlash, English dubbing that fails to translate same gender attraction, editing animation cells to hide visuals of queer romance, and more. Neither Japan or the United States have official codes against representations of same gender romance in anime" It also stated, "Video game players don’t have the best track record when it comes to LGBTQ acceptance, but in their defense, there wasn't a lot of lesbian, gay, bi, trans or queer characters in their video games. The main reason for this is that video game companies (or in some cases, governments) would censor any characters and dialogue that so much as even mentioned not being straight. They believed that the inclusion of these characters and ideas would pollute children’s minds and turn them into bad people, not realizing that they don’t need the help of video games to grow up into perverted jerks." As in the book, the voice actor of Kouchu, Kate Ukona, and Elliott's voice actor too, have made a statement containing LGBTQ censorships in children. In The Master Champion of the Young Crystal Brawler''Olsor, Roy, and Ashley Tedds. ''The Master Champion of the Young Crystal Brawler pg 18. 1st edition, TreePress, 2018., it was revealed that Elliott has feelings for Kouchu, and the fact that he is gay in the Crystal Jewels anime. He have always wished to be with Kouchu and about winning his heart. The book stated that Elliott would be jealous if Kouchu was dating a girl. That jealousy would be like getting the characters' friendship broken. Elliott has deep feelings for Kouchu because he liked his image ever since they first met. The book stated "So if you ask Elliott who he likes, what will he say?" Elliott then refuses to answer the question and kept his love for Kouchu a secret. Elliott also enjoys crossdressing in an early age, but his parents were also worriedOlsor, Roy, and Ashley Tedds. "Elliott and Kouchu." The Master Champion of the Young Crystal Brawler, 1st edition, TreePress, 2018. Depending on Kouchu's friendship with Elliott, they both could depend on each other in two ways. Either Kouchu accept Elliott's feelings or it is better for him to remain "just best friends, and I ain't into guys like that"Kouvhu learns his best friend Elliott is gay. Although Kouchu is not, he is supportive of his friend. It was also revealed that he was a stripper and a porn star in the game storyline. Miscellaneous Appearances Elliott appears in the Etes episode, The Web Psyche"The Web Psyche." Etes, uncut version, season 4 Episode 25, Tyata TV, Gameguys and Demogames 8 Apr. 1995, Set 5 Disc 5.. He is one of the three characters, along with Shauna Genga and Dustin Withness. They are planning to find a way to get back to the Crystal World. Eventually, they found Tsubasa and her friends and wanted to know from them of how to get back to the Crystal World. With Tsubasa and her crew, they were captured by Fubiki to help Grai get the Crystal Balls. However, the brawlers manage to escape using warp, thanks to Etes's Powers, and went back to the Crystal world. In the Shogumon episode, Psychology Technology"Psychology Technology." Shogumon, uncut version, season 3 Episode 35, Tyata TV, 8 Sept. 1999, Set 5 Disc 5., Elliott made an appearance in a middle of the episode. Elliott have made Mike Firemunks, Eatitwice, and his friends trade for another Master Shoguball. Elliott provides information about Eatitiwice's power. However, he manage to help the Shogumom trainers instead. Although not parodied quite as frequently as the franchise mascot Roaracryst, Elliott still has many parodies and appearances in various other media, ranging from an unofficial fan-made film to several representations in web media, including many parodies on YouTube"Crystal Jewels Zero (Kouchu is The Worst)." YouTube, Crystal Jewels Zero Season 1 Episode 1 www.YouTube.com/Y753hg86kv.. He also have many appearances in fan-made doujinshis and hacked-games.Elliott appears in other series other than Crystal Jewels. He suddenly appears as a cameo in Cidz. he mostly made appearance in the Shogumon series. Another appearance he made was The Minecraft Show!, ("Zombie's Day Off")"Zombie's Day Off." The Minecraft Show!, season 2, Episode 1, 3 Jan. 2013. Demogames Inc. Season 1 Episode 1, with Kouchu (in what appears to be a loose parody of his Next Quest outfit) and Roaracryst. He also made appearances in segments of the show, ZingZing Zero, including "Crystal Jewels Dreams""Crystal Jewels Dreams." ZingZing Zero, season 1, Episode 14, 16 June 2000.. The main character from The Voyage Search, Ralph Todokan ("Shigeru" in Japanese), is the counterpart of Elliott. Aguru Orisubama, writer and artist of the Crystal Jewels:Kouchu's Quest, stated that Ralph is based on Elliott. Ralph shares this image with Elliott. Orisubama stated, "Ralph seems to be a different kind of Elliott". Orisubama said that Ralph is one of his top favorite characters and he likes Elliott, too, because they are both sweet and charming. In the series, Ralph is interested in exploring many living things, and he is like a scientist, compared to Elliott. Orisubama stated, "when Ralph and Elliott are alike, they are like twins. That is why I would adore them." Elliott then appears in Nerd City in the episode, "Nerdacryst""Nerdacryst." Nerd City, season 1 episode 26, Feb. 2015. JunkTV (January 15, 2013) www.junktv.com/nerd_city, along with parody of Roaracryst, Shauna, Sakuro, Marcy, Kouchu, Dustin, Shari, and the Furious Five. The title itself is a reference to character Roaracryst. On merchandise, Elliott have made appearance as a toy, figure, etc. He was also appeared on ‘’Legos: Crystal Jewels’’, ‘’Tomy Crystal Jewels Battle Set’’, and ‘’BlockZ:crystal Jewels Topaz’’. There are collectible figures in Japan for the 25th Anniversary, which is a total of 8 figures representing 8 series in the Crystal Jewels anime. The figures are the Elliott Mitoa set figure inbox, and was set to be sold in February 2018 and expired in December 2019. In Crystal Jewels Figures, Elliott makes an appearance in the Crystal Jewels pack, Crystal Jewels 2 pack, Crystal Jewels Pakular pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 pack, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom pack, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko pack. Elliott appears in three outfits:The original one, the second outfit, and the red outfit with a red polo shirt and black shorts. Elliott appears in the Anime Music Video, "Every Crystal Has a Power", "Deep in the Sky", and "Believe in Brawling" from the Crystal Jewels Mix series. Elliott appears in the Crystal Jewels Calendar, appearing in March, June, September, December, and February of each year's calendar. Critical reception In the book "Animefication of Anime" described Elliott as an figure of a young genius in the anime. Additionally, influenced the character's growth and development over the anime series. KCF listed Elliott tenth as Best Child Characters in Anime, and listed him eighth in Coolest Wigs and Hair in Television."Coolest Wigs and Hair in Television." Animefication of Anime, 2011, p. 93. In an effort to avoid the controversy that a gay character in a manga aimed towards a younger audience would cause, given the social mores, Elliott and Kouchu's relationship has been censored in certain countries. The english adaption stated that they are close friends, but realized from the readers they have gone so far. Orisubama stated that in the epilogue, Elliott and Kouchu got married offscreen, also censored in the English Publication. Plus, the anime stated that Elliott was used as an example for issues with homosexualityElliott, in most of the series, is oftenly gay. That wan not the problem for Kouchu. and the show expressing thoughts and feelings for them. However, CSPU went against LGBTQ+ and stated, However, tweets from 2013 resurfaced of his making highly homophobic comments about him having the prospect of a gay son. In the tweets, he stated that he would physically beat his son if he saw any hint of “gay stuff”. A character who is attracted to the same gender? “Censor that; it will corrupt our children!” Ultraviolence, scantily clad people and whatever the heck Conker’s Bad Fur Day was? “Yeah, that’s fine, kids will love that stuff.” IMM stated that in the games, he liked the player Kouchu. Along with other LGBTQ Crystal Jewels characters, Wenda, an lesbian, Satoru, a bi, Ramona, a transgender, and and Camillia, a pansexual, Elliott's sexuality have been a major censorship of the franchise. In "Our Pride", Elliott is the example of an homosexual character when describing many people being bullied because of their sexuality. Jinko suggested that his lack of understanding of his sexuality comes from his young age. Editors for Crystal Jewels games, felt that most American gamers would think Elliott was gay. Elliott was listed No.7 on Favorite Crystal Jewels characters on the 2003 poll. Mostly in Japan, Elliott was the popular Crystal Jewels character. Elliott became popular and it inspires Crystal Jewels fans to like the character. Elliott was listed 7th on Best Character Outfits and 9th on Best Artwork/Design in 1999.However, despite that he has been criticized for his homosexuality, and his dead father. Elliott's homosexuality is one of the controversial elements in the North American releases that might trigger younger Crystal Jewels fans. Even in video games his homosexuality was censored in the North American releases. The clues according to the Crystal Jewels MiniZ manga, Asuka stated that Elliott is going through sex change in the Garnet and Turquoise story arc. Complex ranked him the eleventh best LGBT character in video games Complex (2018-06-08). "The Coolest LGBT Video Game Characters Ever".Complex.Archived from the original on 2013-06-12. Retrieved2014-04-24. Shauna's Japanese voice actor Sumi Akutagawa stated that Elliott made a reference that he is gay in the video games, which was cutted in the North American releases Notes References Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Child characters in television Category:Child characters in video games Category:Teen characters in anime and manga Category:Teen characters in television Category:Teen characters in video games Category:Adult characters in anime and manga Category:Adult characters in television Category:Adult characters in video games Category:Fictional explorers in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Male characters in video games Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991 Category:LGBT characters in video games Category:LGBT characters in television Category:LGBT characters in anime and manga Category:Fictional gay males Category:Fictional dancers Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional chefs Category:Fictional fighters